The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Saliva production is important to several biological functions including swallowing, digestion, and oral hygiene. For example, enzymes in saliva aid digestion. As another example, saliva hydrates the mouth and throat, aiding swallowing and promoting oral hygiene. Salivary glands may become impaired and/or damaged due to accident, trauma, illness, disease, and/or medical treatments including surgery, medications, radiation therapy, and chemotherapy treatments. In some cases, the accident, trauma, illness, disease, or medical treatment can seriously impair or permanently damage the salivary glands and, as a consequence, render normal salivary production impossible.
As one example, a condition referred to as Xerostomia in the medical community afflicts millions of people worldwide. Xerostomia is used to refer to a condition in which saliva production is impaired or absent. Xerostomia can be caused by various diseases such as Sjögren's syndrome, human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), Alzheimer's disease, diabetes, cystic fibrosis, lupus, and rheumatoid arthritis. As another example, people undergoing cancer treatments such as radiation therapy and chemotherapy to the head and neck often experience a loss in saliva production, and the loss can be permanent. Medications may also diminish saliva production. Saliva production may also diminish as an individual ages and can become problematic at advanced ages.
Several problems can arise in an individual whose saliva production is compromised. Without the ability to produce saliva, an individual may not produce the enzymes necessary to properly digest food. Tooth decay, painful sores in the mouth, problems swallowing, and the inability to eat and speak can arise and can cause other significant health issues. For example, psychological stress and/or other problems can develop. At a minimum, an individual's quality of life can be negatively impacted.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices that can be used to replenish saliva and control saliva production, as well as provide a more convenient way to deliver medications to patients. Several devices have been developed. However, these devices can be improved upon. Specifically, the comfort, versatility, operation, and appearance can be improved upon. Through such improvements, patient compliance with therapies directed to saliva production and other health issues can be improved along with the patient's quality of life. Additionally, such improvements can make certain treatments such as cancer treatments more tolerable and provide for a more stable overall health.